Triakis
Triakis Industries are an Anti-Gravity racing team from Australia. It is the racing arm of the multinational, arms-manufacturing conglomerate of the same name. As such, their ships are the most durable of the league with strong shields. History Triakis was formed in 2132 as a result of a merger between three divers companies: Advanced Targeting Systems Ltd., Kramer Ordnance, and Incendiary Projectile Supplies Inc. Because of this diversity, the potential to create an AG racing team wasn't far from the minds of the company directors. Throughout the mid-22nd century, Triakis became the leader in producing military hardware to the world's defense forces, particuarly during the 2170s depression. When most of these conflicts ended in the 2180s, Triakis' focus may switched to civilian reconstruction projects globally, but actually were slowly declining because of the lack of demand for their hardware. The rise of amateur AG racing gave Triakis an area to supply their hardware without the need of a major conflict. However, the desire to see a Triakis craft on track led to much lobbying of the League Committee by Triakis to allow the company to enter a factory team in the FX150 events. The demands of Triakis, along with those of Piranha and Assegai, led to the announcement of the FX300 League for factory team competition. Things were looking good for Triakis in the early years of the FX300 League, eventually winning the 2206 championship. Hovever, they were later disqualified for using a sophisticated deceleration system, making the craft able to turn corners quicker than their competitors. Wanting to move on, Triakis returned in the FX350 and FX400 Racing Leagues, sporting a green "camouflage" based livery rather than the grey from the days of the FX300. Aside from the alternate colour and lack of distinct deceleration system, the team is essentially unchanged. FX400 Message In banning our patented deceleration system and stripping us of the 2206 FX300 League Championship, the AGRC have only strengthened the resolve of the whole Triakis organisation to rise to the top of AG competition once more. In this, the tenth anniversary of the Triakis AG-Racing project, we intend to put the controversy of the past year behind us and focus intensely on competition in the FX350 and FX400 League events. We have speed, we have strength, and we have determination. We are Triakis. Appearance, Evolution & Stats In every league the team has participated in, their craft was the heaviest one on the grid, as well as one of the faster ones. However, the high mass and shield came at the cost of thrust and handling, which translates to the Triakis craft being one suited for more experienced pilots. Sideshifts and airbrakes need to be exercised regularly to keep the craft going, particularly on the more technical tracks. Even along more straight paths, avoiding weapons fire is key; durability isn't the issue, but rather recovering from the impact in terms of speed lost. Weapon impacts aside, pilots can race assured when on open circuits, thanks to the high top speed. Thanks to the deceleration system of its FX300 model, Triakis was a very reliable craft in those days. In later leagues, its lack of thrust is the main issue, and even for skilled pilots will often be the reason it falls short in a weapons enabled race. However, its speed and durability make it reliable enough to be worth using, and can prove very menacing once it catches up to its high-thrust rivals. Alternative Skin Triakis' default skin has the same cameo skin except at a different angle Gallery File:Triakis_pure.png|Triakis logo from WIpeout Pure File:Triakis_header.png|Triakis poster from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *Triakis are the only team which ship has 10 rating on Sheild within Wipeout Pulse and Wipeout HD. *The deceleration system mentioned above is actually referring to a bug in Wipeout Pure, where the parameter controlling the rate of deceleration for Triakis was lower than every other craft. This was also the cause of the disqualification of the team in FX300. Category:Teams